Champion
Though the force of his/her punches are feared far and wide, the Monk realizes that he/she has neglected something very important—his spirit remains unsatisfied. Thus his body and spirit are not yet in harmony. Through rigorous training and intense dedication, the Monk will finally tap into the strength of his entire being and become a Champion! A Champion is the Transcendent variant of Monk. Known for the one-hit skill, Guillotine Fist/Asura Strike. Champions are even deadlier in close range combat due to their boosted SP count and STR. Champions get mostly new combo-skills as their transcendental skills. Combo skills are mostly used for PvM but still can wreck havoc in PvP if executed properly. The most loved boost is probably the new skill Zen and the increase in HP and SP since Guillotine Fist/Asura Strike relies on the STR and SP count of the caster. With 69 skill points to allocate, Champions can now have the most commonly used (PvP wise) skills maxed. Although the new skills are disappointing for those who are PvP oriented, the 69 skill points to allocate makes up for it and makes them able to get all offensive spirit skills maxed and get Snap at the same time. = Jobchange Guide = #To become a Champion, you must first be a 99/50 Monk. #Go to Juno. #Remove all your equipments and items and put them in storage. If you have your cart with you, you should also take it off. You must also have EXACTLY 1,250,000 Z. # Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie. #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job(Prontera). #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Prontera Church Talk to the examiner to automatically change into a Merchant High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as a Acolyte High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Champion NPC to change your job. Congratulations! You are now a Champion. = Builds = Str/Dex PVP *STR: 100-120 *AGI: 1 *INT: 1+ *VIT: 40-60 *DEX: 110-130 *LUK: 1 Skills: * Asura Strike * Finger Offensive * Body Relocation * |} Other suggested skills: *19 Monk Platinum Skills Quests ] |} Str/Dex/Vit WOE *STR: 110-120 *AGI: 1 *INT: 10-30+ *VIT: 50+-70 *DEX: 90-120 *LUK: 1 =Strategies= PvM and Leveling MVP PvP and Siege =Equipment= =Skills= =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Job Template Example